


Nautical chart

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 在海尔森被康纳带回达文波特三年后，他再一次登上了天鹰号





	Nautical chart

也许，也许海尔森以前有过这样的想法。但他并没有去实践。他没有尝试过去爱其他人，也许有那几次放手一搏，但收获的却是伤疤和空虚。他认为他不会爱上别人了，不可能的，百分之百的不会爱上其他人。因此他掩藏着内心的声音，不让自己像个青春期女孩一样大喊大叫。偶尔的他会去找妓女，当然，无论海尔森能在那些女人身上砸多少钱，他们只不过提供生理服务，造成所谓的“满足”。  
烟叶、金钱、美酒、权利、女人，海尔森想要多少就有多少。但他依旧能感到空虚，这个世间没有什么他能感兴趣的东西了，就连先行者圣物也都不能提起他的兴趣。他早已失了年轻时的那种劲头，但他很开心能呆在康纳的船上。他的儿子是这艘船的船长，他穿着的那身船长服让它看上去少了几分狂野，多了几丝沉着冷静。海尔森很喜欢和康纳说话，无论是什么语气，什么内容，什么场合，什么时间，他都喜欢——也许这就是为何海尔森会故意去伤害康纳，戳他痛处的直接原因。  
太空虚，太寂寞了。康纳应该是世界上唯一一个用平视的视角看着海尔森的人吧。海尔森想了解他，但他这么要强的人又怎么可能说出口，所以就像以前一样，海尔森收获了比以往都要沉重的东西——康纳和他之间那层脆弱的感情已经完全碎裂，他的怒吼简直能把海尔森震的轻轻发抖。操，海尔森发现他已经开始害怕了，是什么他当然知道，但他不可能说，绝对的，不可能说。  
因此，海尔森在失血过多而昏迷的前一秒，还自嘲的想着自己为什么会想着寻求亲近。他现在知道了，也想说出口了。他爱康纳，不是亲人之间的爱，而是情人之间的，纯粹的爱情。他就像信奉基督教的信徒，渴求着康纳，希望在这病态的爱里得到些许慰藉。不论躯体上的还是精神上的，海尔森都会全盘接受。他得承认他离不开康纳了，康纳在他心里已经逐渐神化，有着刺眼的光芒，让海尔森试图亲近却无法触碰。  
现在他终于想清楚了，他想和康纳吐露真心了，但是嗓子里却发不出任何声音。他的视野开始模糊起来，但康纳的身影却是这么清晰。康纳冷冷的看着他，留给他一个绝望的背影，消失在了他的视线里。  
画面戛然而止。

 

海尔森回过神来，颈上的那双粗糙的手已经重新给那道伤疤缠上了绷带。手的主人把海尔森从木椅上扶了起来，眼神中含有一些担忧的看着海尔森，像是无声询问。海尔森微微挑挑嘴角：“你的父亲还没老到需要你一口一口喂饭的地步。”  
康纳咧咧嘴，像是有些恼怒的瞪了海尔森一眼，但是这目光随即软了下来，他温柔的看着海尔森灰蓝色的眼睛，抓在他手臂上的手慢慢下滑，将那双布满薄茧的苍白冰冷的手握在手掌里。海尔森轻叹一声，该死的冬天，真不知道为什么康纳所谓的那群客户为什么会让他在圣诞节之前给他们送张熊皮到英国去。  
“还疼吗？”康纳几乎是小心翼翼的问着，就像是得到了稀世珍宝一样，几乎是过于细心的照顾着海尔森。海尔森想摇摇头，但是因为牵扯到了伤口只得停下。他踱着步子走到那铺满整张木桌的海图旁边，续而转过身子：“我们目前的所在位置是哪里？”  
“还在大西洋上，不过已经十分接近了，父亲。”康纳回答的有些急促，“大概还需要半个月时间，我知道你无聊，所以靠岸之后你就随便玩，毕竟……那里是你的故乡，你知道的东西肯定很多，但是注意别牵扯到伤口，也许我应该让几个船员跟着你……”  
海尔森不赞成的挑挑眉：“纠正，第一，我在英国本土没有什么爱好，或者说，想干的事情——如果你觉得我和你的姑姑吵架是一件趣事的话，就请省略我刚刚说的话；还有第二，我呆在你的船上，并不无聊，我自有我的消遣方式。”  
海尔森促狭的笑了一下，他快步走到康纳身旁，在康纳疑惑不解的眼神中挑起他三角帽的一角，歪头吻住了康纳。  
康纳睁大了眼睛，但他没有推开海尔森，海尔森得寸进尺的撬开康纳柔软却因为寒风吹拂有些干裂的嘴唇，深入到了湿热的口腔之中。康纳将他的三角帽摘下来放在木椅上，双手环住海尔森的脖颈，小心翼翼的迎合着海尔森的舌头，分泌过多的唾液被海尔森尽数卷到自己的口中，而一些还是顺着康纳的下巴滑了下去，看上去就像个孩子。  
等到海尔森放开康纳时康纳已经快要喘不上气了，他满脸通红的捂着嘴唇，一时间有些不敢直视去海尔森。“够了……”康纳小声喃喃道，海尔森笑着摸着康纳的侧脸，为此康纳又颤抖了一下。  
“Father！现在还是白天……”小狼崽脸上写满了不情愿，但是通红的脸和细微的喘息让他看上去更像是欲迎还拒。海尔森舔舔嘴唇——错误的决定，他已经口干舌燥了，即使在晚上去床上才是最明智的选择，但海尔森·肯威仍旧想要做出些大胆的尝试。  
他无视康纳羞愤的眼神解开了康纳船长服的纽扣，露出洁白的内衫。康纳的手扶在海尔森腰上，妥协一样的撇撇嘴，就像只猫，只差低垂的尾巴和耳朵了。这一副样子逗笑了海尔森，他亲着康纳滚烫的脸颊和耳廓，手不老实的钻进康纳的裤子，一个指节探入了早已湿润的小穴。  
他们已经相处三年多了，自从康纳从死神手中夺来海尔森的生命之后。那时海尔森身子很虚弱，就连翻身都要康纳帮助。天啊，无聊的老年生活，就算眼前照顾他的人是康纳，但这和换了个女仆来照顾他的感觉一模一样。该死的老年，该死的海尔森。海尔森这样想着，把自己缩在被子里咬牙切齿，他现在五十多了，这意味着，他说不定还要这样下去五年，十年，甚至到死。  
但这并没有成真——自从康纳在夜晚偷偷亲吻海尔森被海尔森本人抓了个现行之后。  
他的傻孩子和他一样固执，这也说明了他们是真正的父子，康纳总是有几点像他的。这样想着，海尔森的把头抵在康纳肩膀上，手指顺着那个小小的洞口侵入了一半。  
“唔……”他的狼崽发出受伤般的声音，而海尔森抚摸着他的后颈，从上至下的慢慢亲吻着康纳。他的另一只手也没闲着，他将康纳的内衫掀起，露出深色的大块皮肤和那对饱满的胸肌。康纳害羞了，天啊，这孩子每次都会在海尔森什么都还没做的时候害羞，不过这应该能好好解释一下为什么每一次康纳都会被他给操的哭喘着上气不接下气却像个荡妇一样渴望更多。他太他妈的敏感了，对海尔森的触碰太过敏感。有时海尔森会觉得康纳完全是两个极端，一边努力的抵制和外人有任何肢体接触，而另一边则是被他的父亲摸到半勃。海尔森胡思乱想的插入第二根手指，康纳现在已经又些不适应了，腿摇晃着就像是要倒下。海尔森解开康纳腰部的皮带扒下他的裤子，指引康纳精壮的大腿缠在他的腰肢上，把康纳放在了木桌上。  
和冰冷木桌和粗糙海图接触的感觉让康纳打了个寒颤。但是就算这样他的后穴还是一刻不停的流着水。海尔森把他的腿架在他的肩膀上却听到康纳小声的说道：“Father，海图……”  
“到了英国再准备一张。”海尔森快速的下了命令，康纳流出的水已经打湿了海图，他双眼蒙着泪，被自己父亲的手指努力开拓着，直到海尔森的手指触碰到他的敏感，他呜咽一声，前段已经流出精液的阴茎全部撒在了海尔森的衣物上，甚至还有一些沾在了领巾上。海尔森叹了口气，解开了外衣随意甩在木椅上。  
海尔森托起他的胸肌，嘴唇磨蹭着康纳的乳尖，酥麻的感觉让康纳推了推埋在他胸前灰白相间的头，现在他的视角只能看见一个脑袋在舔舐着他的乳头，含在口中吮吸着，甚至轻轻的咬了一口。康纳猛吸一口气，慌张的后退却被海尔森报复似的恶狠狠的咬了一口。忽如其来的疼痛让康纳愣了一下，而在康纳还能有任何反应之前，海尔森早已解开了自己的马裤将那根硬的发疼的阴茎解放出来，扒开臀部露出那个隐蔽的湿润的小穴，毫不犹豫的直接插了进去。  
“额……唔啊……”康纳无意识的张开嘴向海尔森索吻，让那些晶莹的唾液顺着脸部流到他的胸膛。海尔森勾起康纳的下巴细细亲吻着康纳，而下身毫不犹豫的向前挺进，湿润的肠肉得心应手的包裹着海尔森的阴茎，熟练的挤压，吮吸着把海尔森的阴茎吞的更深。一时间海尔森竟然回不过神来，他的闹钟闪过无数的记忆，都是康纳穿船长服时的样子。那真的很好看，他微笑的时候、他愤怒的时候、他发呆的时候、他掌舵的时候、他和海尔森吵架的时候、他反驳海尔森意见的时候。现在又多了一帧，康纳衣衫凌乱双眼目光涣散，脸上烧起一片一片的红，喘出的气体在寒冷空气的作用下变成白雾，屁股里含着他父亲的阴茎，被男人干的失声求饶。  
简直是美不胜收。  
等到海尔森完全把自己嵌入康纳体内时康纳的那张海图已经完全用不了了，被水浸湿又被康纳的动作揉的满是褶皱。但是两人完全不在意这个，他们已经成了欲望的囚徒，后穴里的性器一下一下的磨蹭着康纳敏感的肠道，把穴肉操干的外翻，又被尽数顶了回去。康纳咬着牙紧紧搂着海尔森，后面被海尔森操的通红，操的他直不起腰来。康纳把头低着，口中喃喃着海尔森听不懂的语言，夹杂着几丝呻吟，海尔森知道那是霍莫克语，纯情的小狼崽当然不会让海尔森听懂他那些放浪形骸的话，但海尔森却听得懂。他当然听得懂，这是康纳的可爱特质之一。海尔森心里爱的不行，亲吻着康纳的耳廓吮着耳垂问他舒不舒服，却在康纳回答之前加快了力道和速度。康纳再也无法克制住自己，颤抖着淫荡的叫出声，过大的声音让海尔森有些害怕外面的船员听见——是的，现在是白天，船员们都在辛勤的工作着，大副尽职尽责的替船长掌着舵，而他们的船长却在船长室里，和他那所谓病倒的父亲在木桌的海图上做爱。  
海尔森无奈的用吻封住康纳的嘴唇，康纳也紧紧拥住海尔森。康纳，他的儿子，他的好康纳。海尔森快要到了，他只能在这最后残存的时间里变本加厉的加快速度，夺取着康纳的呼吸。康纳像个八爪鱼一样，脚趾蜷缩着，像个收了欺负的小孩一样一样哭了出来——事实不也是如此吗？  
“慢点，Father我……呜嗯……啊哈，啊啊啊啊啊啊——”康纳哭喘着，可怜的阴茎流出一点点的稀薄清液，滴在海尔森手上。海尔森抬起手将他们舔舐干净，这让康纳感觉一阵羞耻，胡乱的推搡着海尔森。汗珠从海尔森的额头上滑下。他到了，已经在极限了。他应该拔出来射在自己的手上或者其他好清理的地方，要不然真的会十分麻烦——  
“船长，肯威先生，你们没事吧？”  
船长室的门板被有规律的敲打着——是福克纳！海尔森瞳孔一缩，被不速之客弄的全部一股一股的射在了康纳体内。海尔森这次射出来的又多又浓，让肠道灌满了他的精液，康纳被射的眼睛失去焦距，双腿不受控制的乱蹬，还一口咬在海尔森被他胡乱扒下衣服的肩上，给海尔森留了个流血的牙印。  
木桌上凌乱不堪，康纳和海尔森身上也布满了吻痕和红印而现在海尔森竟然还在往里射。真是不得了，海尔森自嘲的笑着，清了清嗓子以最正常的语调回复到：“有什么事吗？”  
“啊，肯威先生，看你们这么久不答话我还以为你们不在船长室呢……刚刚我貌似听到了船长的惨叫声，就过来看一眼是不是出了什么事情，先生你们还好吗？”  
“啊啊，很好，很好。”海尔森从康纳的体内退出，“这小子——刚刚不小心撕烂了他的海图，还被掉下来的墨水瓶子砸中了脚，现在像只小猫一样要我把他抱回床铺。”  
“呼，什么啊……”康纳还在喘气，他知道父亲这样做是为了他们两个好，但是这样一说他未免太过矫情了……康纳不满的用力捏了捏海尔森的手，海尔森吃痛的抽了回去。康纳心疼了，伸出手又给他揉揉。  
“哦哦，原来是这样啊……”福克纳的声音开始变小，海尔森叹了口气，抱起康纳一起瘫在了床上。  
有段时间他们两人就是一直盯着对方，谁也不肯移开视线。到最后康纳受不了了，揉着眼睛像只小狼狗一样往海尔森怀里拱。海尔森笑着摸着他凌乱的头发：“康纳……告诉我个事。”  
“嗯？”  
“你根本就不用送货物到英国，是吧？”  
“啊？哪有……”  
“别以为我不知道。”海尔森支着头，用另一只空闲的手点了点康纳的额头：“送一张熊皮去英国，这理由太愚蠢了；真是服了你的小脑袋。”  
康纳不说话了，整个人蜷缩成一团，像是受了委屈一样难过不说话。海尔森搂住康纳叹了一口气，认为这场对话已经结束，却没想到康纳小声的开了口：“我只是想把你带回你的家看看，你刚醒的时候一直想离开达文波特，我就猜你是想家了，所以我……我没料到，因为当时的你一句话都懒得和我说，我也不知道你到底在想什么……”  
海尔森不语。是啊，那是他最艰难的一段时期，他心里那无尽的爱意夹杂着悔恨和绝望占据了他的大脑。他甚至没有感觉到康纳在注视着他，在观察他的一举一动。可怜的孩子，几乎被他的父亲忽视了一年多，却什么也没说。海尔森侧过头怜爱的亲吻着狼崽，狼崽乖巧的张开嘴巴，让这个吻加深。  
“别操心这些没用的，康纳。”  
是的，不管是北美还是欧洲，伦敦还是波士顿，刺客还是圣殿骑士，只要康纳在身边，哪里都会如同受到阳光的照射，变得温暖灿烂而又辉煌。  
“在这世界上，我有你就够了。”  
康纳眨眨眼睛，伸出手环抱住了海尔森。  
海尔森还给他一个令人心安的拥抱。

—————Fin.—————

**Author's Note:**

> 有感而发而已……感觉就算是海尔森这种冷酷之人也一定会被温暖的，而康纳肯定正是这个不二之选www


End file.
